Based on the results of our animal experiments and preliminary clinical trials, randomized clinical study of adjuvant immunotherapy using autologous tumor to pulmonary resection in carcinoma of the lung is proposed. After lung resection, the patients are randomized. Fresh autologous tumor cells are treated with concanavalin A and vibrio cholera neuraminidase and injected as tumor vaccine. In order to evaluate the effect of immunotherapy, and t investigate antigenicity of the lung tumors, migration inhibition test with solubilized tumor antigen and cytotoxicity test are to be developed. A preclinical experimental animal model of adjuvant immunotherapy to surgical resection using Lewis lung carcinoma is proposed.